Born to Run
by TheChelseaNumber2
Summary: Ted Tonks has never been anything to Andromeda Black but a worthless Muggleborn; but a chance meeting and a certain cheerful persistence could change all that in just a year. Andromeda doesn't want a new friend; so why does she constantly find him on her mind, against her will? Why does she look for his smile for comfort when everything else in her world is dark?
1. Chapter 1

**Born to Run**

* * *

**A/N. Hi everyone! Apologies for the delay but here, at last, is the first full chapter of my newest story "Born to Run". Hope you enjoy it! Any comments would be gratefully received!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Move! Out of my way!" Andromeda Black snapped, sweeping past a crowd of excited first years on the bustling platform. They glanced up at her haughty expression and hastily scuttled out of her way. She sighed and tossed her dark brown hair in annoyance, striding down the platform to join her younger sister.

"Have you seen Bella?" Narcissa asked, as Andromeda approached, not looking up but continuing to fix her long blonde hair in the window of the train.

Andromeda glanced around her. "No," she replied. "Don't get your hopes up, Cissy. I wouldn't count on Bella to be here. She's got important things to do these days."

Narcissa looked up at her older sister, a look of annoyance on her pretty face. "I'm not hoping for anything," she snapped, inspecting her perfect nails, the discontent lingering on her face.

They stood in silence for a few moments, watching the other people on the platform, both wearing expressions of contempt at all the frivolity and laughter, as if it was beneath them.

"There's a Mudblood staring at you," Narcissa commented in a disgusted voice. Andromeda glanced up without much interest. The Black family often drew many looks. She was used to it.

She couldn't see the person's face because as she looked up, he turned away. But not hastily like the others did when she caught them looking.

"Where's Mother?" Andromeda asked, looking bored.

"She left," Narcissa replied.

Andromeda looked up sharply. "She didn't say goodbye."

Narcissa rolled her eyes. "She said goodbye to me; you weren't here. Don't be such a baby, Andie," she sneered. "She had something important to do. Come on, Bella's not coming. Let's find a compartment," she said bossily.

Andromeda felt a stab of annoyance. Since Bella had left home, Cissy had taken over her role. But Andromeda couldn't be bothered to argue. You could never win with Cissy. She was the spoilt baby of the family.

"Andromeda!" came Cissy's impatient voice from the train steps. "Are you coming or not?"

Andromeda sighed and climbed up the steps after her sister. She followed her to the compartment where there were already several people seated. They stood up as the two sisters entered and greeted them courteously, the boys kissing their hands, the girls their cheeks.

Andromeda had to restrain herself from rolling her eyes in irritation. She hated the stupid pureblood formalities. She let them kiss her hand as graciously as possible. Mulciber. Malfoy. Rosier. Merlin, she despised them. All of them. She knew that they didn't really like each other- it was purely for public show and social status that they hung around together. She did not like the girls much either. Coraline Beaugard. Elisabeth Greengrass. Emilia Nott. Bitchy, scheming and vapid.

She kissed their cheeks, her face expressionless, and took her seat beside Lucius Malfoy.

"Andromeda," he drawled smoothly. "I trust your holidays were good?"

Andromeda didn't reply but narrowed her eyes in disgust at Cissy across from her, who was flirting with Goyle. Andromeda held back a gag and turned to Malfoy.

"It was fine, thank you," she said briskly. "And yours?"

She only half-listened as Malfoy droned on for the majority of the train journey. Her best friend Cece Maguire gave her a sympathetic smile from across the compartment as she caught Andromeda's bored expression.

At last, the train ground to a halt and Andromeda peered out of the window. There was not much to be seen out of the dusty glass. The sky outside was dark and it was raining.

Moments later, they were standing on the platform in the spitting rain. Crowds of people, carrying various assortments of trunks, bags and cages were bustling around them. Andromeda hastily took Cece's arm to prevent them from being separated.

"Let's find a carriage," she muttered to Cece.

"Come on, you two," called Malcolm Crabbe, another Slytherin seventh year, a tall burly boy with dark hair and a pale scar on his left cheek. He was standing on the steps of one of the horseless carriages.

Andromeda picked her way over the wet uneven ground and clambered into the musty smelling carriage.

"I've heard Professor Turner is back this year," Andromeda heard Narcissa drawl from across the carriage.

"Oh no, surely not," said another voice. "Father told me that he couldn't possibly be allowed back… he's practically a Squib!"

The others laughed. Andromeda rolled her eyes. Professor Oswald Turner was not, of course, a Squib. But he was certainly not a pureblood, and he often dressed very haphazardly, which caused a general feeling of disdain at least amongst the Slytherins.

Andromeda sighed heavily, not for the first time that day, and tuned them out.

* * *

"I'd forgotten how much I love it here," Andromeda breathed to Cece, as they took their seats at the Slytherin table in the Great Hall. She gazed up at the thousands of candles suspended in mid-air, which filled the whole room with a warm flickering glow. This place never ceased to amaze her.

"Did you hear?" The loud obnoxious voice of Evan Rosier drifted down the table. "Elisabeth Greengrass and Adrian Mulciber just announced their engagement."

There was a hiss of whispering as the nearby Slytherins digested the juicy news. Andromeda rolled her eyes and tried not to think about what her parents had told her over the summer about her own upcoming betrothal.

"Soon, it'll be me and Andromeda making the announcement," Rosier said and smirked at Andromeda down the table. She glowered at him and made a noise of disgust.

"Not if I can help it," she muttered venomously, firmly turning her back on Rosier. Cissy kicked her under the table.

"Ow!" exclaimed Andromeda, glaring daggers at Cissy. "What was that for?"

"Stop it," hissed Narcissa. "We have a reputation to maintain."

Andromeda just made a face and ignored her.

The meal passed slowly and Andromeda tried her best to ignore all the whispers about engagements. It was just typical; the one thing she wanted the most to forget about was suddenly thrust back in her face the second she went back to Hogwarts. She had hoped that Hogwarts might be a salvation from the nightmare. Clearly she had been wrong.

"So Andromeda," Emilia Nott smirked, as they left the Great Hall. "I hear you're getting engaged to Evan Rosier."

At this, Andromeda finally snapped. "I am _not _engaged to Rosier. I would not get engaged to him if he were the last person on earth! He is rude, uncivilised and he makes me sick!" she spat. "And while I'm sure that neanderthal is good enough for you, Nott, _I_ wouldn't touch him with a bargepole!"

And she stormed off, her anger finally getting the better of her.

An icy silence swept through the group of Slytherins. Then a few sniggers broke out. Some of the boys began to laugh openly. Emilia Nott glared at them. Then she rounded on Narcissa.

"Don't mind her," said Narcissa hastily. "She's just tired," she assured her fellow Slytherins, before storming furiously after Andromeda.

* * *

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Cissy demanded, as she entered the Common Room moments later.

Andromeda turned at the sound of her sister's irritable tone. "Mind your own business!" she retorted, turning back to the fire.

Cissy walked round the armchair and sat down facing her elder sister, a look of severity on her pretty, petulant face. "Alright I will," she said. "But don't expect Mother to." She smiled maliciously, showing her little pointed white teeth.

Andromeda didn't even bother to look up. She was tired of her sister's empty threats.

When she looked round a few moments later, she saw that Narcissa had gone. She breathed a sigh of relief. Normally she got on with her family, but recently she found herself arguing easily with them, especially Narcissa.

"Andromeda?" She heard a voice behind her. "Is something wrong?"

She got up hastily and turned to see Evan Rosier looking at her in what she knew to be fake concern.

She shook her head, keeping her face indifferent. "I'm fine."

He smiled but Andromeda could see the underlying nastiness in his expression. "Are you quite sure? I feel that as your potential future-"

"Don't say it," Andromeda interrupted coldly. "I have nothing to discuss with you."

Rosier gave another nasty grin. "As you wish," he sneered. "But you won't be able to stay away from me for long."

Andromeda made a noise of disgust and swept past him up the stairs to her dormitory, making sure to knock her shoulder into his as she passed.

She curled up on her four-poster bed in her dormitory and pulled the Muggle book she had been secretly reading out from underneath her mattress, ready to lose herself in a world where things seemed far less complicated. No more than half an hour had passed when suddenly there was a small tap at the glass window beside her bed. Sighing, she clambered out of bed and opened the window to let in the handsome tawny owl on the window ledge. She quickly unravelled the small scroll attached to its leg, her eyes scanning the parchment.

She barely looked up as the door opened and two of the girls in her dormitory entered, giggling about something.

"And I told him, as if I would ever -"

One of them broke off as she caught sight of Andromeda, and the two girls exchanged a look.

But Andromeda hardly noticed. Her eyes were still on the piece of parchment in her hand. Looking up at the pair of them who were watching her as if she was a bomb about to explode, she stumbled from the room.

"Andromeda, are you ok?" Her best friend Cece asked, getting up from the sofa in the Common Room when she saw Andromeda coming slowly down the steps from the dormitory.

Andromeda didn't answer. She was clutching the piece of parchment tightly in her hands, her face pale.

"Andie, what is it?" Cece asked, looking worried. "Talk to me."

Andromeda shook her head silently and held out the paper to her. Cece took it slowly and began to read:

_Andromeda,_

_I have heard, to my great displeasure, from your sister of your unacceptable behaviour. You cannot act this way, not in public. I don't care what your reasons are for your sullenness and your detachment from the noble families we have brought you up to associate with. _

_I hope that it is nothing to do with your upcoming betrothal, because like it or not, you are going to be married three months after you leave school, so I suggest you start getting used to the fact. _

_You are not some common low life who can act however she pleases. You are a Black. Start acting like one. _

_Do __**not**__ make me sorry that you are my daughter. _

_Mother_

Cece put down the letter as she finished reading.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered, taking Andromeda's hand.

"Don't be," said Andromeda, looking up. "It's nothing to do with you. It's the fault of that back-stabbing bitch I call my sister."

She glanced across the Common Room at where Narcissa was sitting, surrounded by a multitude of Slytherin boys and a couple of simpering girls. Narcissa looked up as she did so, and gave Andromeda a self-satisfied smirk.

Andromeda stood up abruptly, wrenching her hand from Cece's, and stormed from the Common Room, clutching the letter tightly in her fist.

"Merlin, I _hate_ her," Andromeda muttered, pulling her cloak around her shoulders as she stormed through the corridors.

She needed to be alone. Her head felt like it was about to explode.

She let her feet carry her to an empty classroom.

Her head was pounding with an overwhelming anger. She hated her backstabbing malicious sister, her righteous cold mother, her disinterested father. These feelings had been brewing over the summer, especially since her parents had sat her down and told her that she would be married three months after finishing Hogwarts to somebody of their choosing.

"Why is it so hard to find people I actually like in my life?" she whispered to herself.

Andromeda thought back to her mother's letter; its cruel words were like a knife through her heart as she remembered them.

She slammed her fists down on the table, her anger so great she wanted to break something. She pulled out her wand.

"Reducto," she muttered, pointing her wand at the cabinet in the corner. It burst open, wood splinters flying everywhere, ink staining the floor. She watched the destruction she could cause with just a flick of her wand with satisfaction.

"Incendio!"

The desk in front of her burst into flames.

The flames rose higher as she strengthened the spell. She could feel her anger growing. Like an uncontrollable monster. Raging inside of her.

"Woah! What on earth-"

Andromeda suddenly felt the wand knocked out of her hand and she herself toppled off the desk as someone crashed into her.

"What the hell were you _playing_ at?" A pair of grey-blue eyes twinkled down at her, full of amusement and confusion.

"Get off me," she snapped at once, pushing the person off her.

The boy stood up hastily and offered her a hand. She ignored it and pulled herself up, smoothing down her robes.

She glanced up at the boy in front of her who was gazing round the empty classroom in evident shock. The desk was charred and burnt; there was wood, torn books and ink all over the floor.

"What _happened_ in here?"

Andromeda didn't answer. She turned away and started clearing up the mess with her wand. When she was done, she turned back to the boy standing in front of her.

"Ted Tonks," he said, holding out a hand with a grin.

She sniffed haughtily. "I know who you are," she said coldly, ignoring the hand.

He didn't seem to mind. "Oh you do? No need to tell me _your _name," he grinned.

"Of course not. Everyone knows the famous Blacks." Her voice was bitter.

"Are you alright?" he asked, his grey eyes concerned. "You seemed a little….er, angry."

She didn't smile, though she felt the corners of her lips give a twitch. "Yes, I'm fine. I just…received some bad news, that's all."

"Oh yeah? Want to talk to someone about it?" Ted asked, the broad smile still on his face.

She looked at him condescendingly. "Not to you."

But Ted wasn't deterred. "You sure about that? Doesn't seem like you have many people to talk to."

Andromeda glowered at him for this. Mainly because she knew he was right.

She leant against the edge of a desk and hesitantly held out the letter. Ted took it, his eyes scanning down the page quickly.

"What did you do?" he asked, when he was done.

Andromeda looked up in surprise. "Nothing. I just…well, I've just been a little off-colour recently. Not as courteous to the other Slytherins as I should be."

"There's no shame in that. I don't think I'd be very friendly to those sycophantic morons if I were you," Ted said, with a grin.

Andromeda couldn't help but smile this time. But it was fleeting. Almost as though it did not really belong on her face. "It's not really my choice. I have to associate with them. My parents would be furious if I didn't."

"Screw them. Why do you listen to what your parents say?" he said, gesturing to the letter.

Andromeda's face immediately closed up and the haughty look came back into her eyes.

"Why do you care what happens to me?" Andromeda demanded.

The question clearly stumped him. He was silent for a moment.

"Because you're different," he said finally.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she snapped, the cold tone back in her voice.

"You're not like them," he said slowly, ignoring her rudeness. "The others Blacks I mean. Or the rest of that pureblood lot."

She glared at him, loathing and contempt clearly written in her expression. But if he did not know better, Ted would have said he glimpsed a look of vulnerability, almost fear, flit across her face. But it was gone in an instant.

"How could you possibly know a thing about me?" she snarled, anger flooding her voice. "You don't know anything about me or my family, you stupid Mudblood." Her voice was harsh.

She glared at him, as if challenging him to hex her. But Ted simply turned on the spot and left the room, without a word.

As the door snapped shut behind him, Andromeda felt a strange unfamiliar feeling wash over her. Almost a feeling of regret. Of guilt. But no, it couldn't be. Not she, a Black, pureblood nobility. He was a worthless nothing. He was a nobody.


	2. Chapter 2

**Born to Run**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Andromeda could sense the tension as she sat at the Slytherin table the next morning at breakfast. She could tell that the other Slytherins were unsure what to say to her, perhaps worried she might suddenly lash out at them.

Out the corner of her eye, she could see the Vaisey twins eyeing her closely. She rolled her eyes and turned away to talk to Cece, ignoring the whispers.

"Honestly," she grumbled to Cece, who was studying her timetable with displeasure. "You'd think they'd have more interesting things to talk about."

"But haven't you heard?" Cece said, still scanning her timetable. "Apparently the reason you won't marry Evan is because you've got a secret lover."

"What?" Andromeda practically screeched. "Who told you that?"

"Gemma Bletchley," Cece replied calmly. "And she heard it from Rose Wilkes, who heard it from Mafalda Pritchard who-"

"Alright, alright, I get the picture," Andromeda interrupted impatiently. "But for goodness sake, why can't people just mind their own business and get on with their own lives?!"

"So it's true?" Cece gasped excitedly, finally abandoning her timetable and turning to face Andromeda, her mouth agape.

"Of course not, you imbecile," Andromeda snapped. "You know full well that the reason I won't marry Rosier is because he's an arrogant slimeball."

"Sshh!" Cece hushed her furiously. "If Cissy hears you insulting him, she'll write to your mother again!"

Andromeda made a noise of annoyance and slumped in her seat.

"Here's something that will brighten your mood," Cece smirked. "We've got double Transfiguration first."

Andromeda groaned. "Thanks for that. Just what I needed."

"Oh come on, you drama queen," Cece said, getting up and pulling Andromeda up with her. "We'd better get to class."

"I'll catch you up, alright?" Andromeda said, slinging her bag over her shoulder. "I've just got to um…run an errand."

"Now?" Cece asked, raising one eyebrow. "Alright then. But you'd better hurry or you'll be late to Transfiguration."

"And wouldn't that be a shame?" Andromeda said sarcastically.

* * *

"Andie! I was beginning to think you weren't coming!"

Andromeda smiled involuntarily as she caught sight of her young cousin, Sirius. She grinned and ruffled his tousled black hair.

"What? And miss seeing my favourite cousin? Not likely!" she said. "Now, here's 15 galleons – I managed to weasel them out of my mother, I told her I needed a new dress. Now this has to last you all the way until Christmas, ok?"

"Thanks, Andie. You're the best," Sirius smiled, reaching up onto his tiptoes to kiss her on the cheek.

"Well I couldn't let my little cuz be broke, after nasty Aunt Walburga cut you off, now could I? Now, hurry up, off to class or you'll land yourself a detention on the very first day of term! Not that it would be anything out of the ordinary for you," Andromeda added, with a rueful smile.

Sirius grinned cheekily back at her. He always had been a rulebreaker, ever since they were little kids.

"See you later, Andie!" he said happily and hurried off. Andromeda smiled after him.

She suppressed a curse as she glanced at her watch and realised how late she was for class. She tore through the corridors, taking the stairs two at a time. She hastily burst through the door of the Transfiguration classroom.

"Ah Miss Black, how nice of you to grace us with your presence," Professor McGonagall said sarcastically, surveying Andromeda with extreme displeasure.

"I'm sorry, Professor, I…" Andromeda muttered, trying desperately to think of an excuse.

"As worthwhile as I'm sure it will be to watch you try and concoct some sort of excuse, you are ten minutes late and you have delayed the lesson enough by your tardiness. Detention my office, 8 o'clock tonight."

"But Professor, I-"

"No buts, Miss Black," McGonagall said, eyeing Andromeda severely. "Please sit down and allow me to continue my lesson."

Andromeda suppressed an eye roll and looked around for somewhere to sit. She caught Cece's eye at the back of the classroom, who gave her an apologetic look. There were only two available seats left, in the front row.

Andromeda sighed and made her way to the front of the classroom, and flung herself into her seat with bad grace.

"Thank you, Miss Black. Now, as I was saying-"

There was a loud bang as the door burst open again.

"Oh for heaven's sake!" exclaimed McGonagall angrily.

"I'm so sorry, Professor, there was a line at the toilets," gasped the boy standing in the doorway, clutching his side and breathing heavily.

Several of the girls in the class giggled, and the boy flashed them a dazzling smile.

"This is ridiculous. You are supposed to be responsible seventh years. Detention tonight, Mr Tonks. Now hurry up and sit down before I dock points," McGonagall snapped, gesturing irritably to the seat beside Andromeda.

A sort of deadly silence fell over the class. Ted Tonks, a Muggleborn, sitting beside Andromeda Black? They all watched in shock as Ted slowly made his way to the front.

He sat down calmly and took out his books, as McGonagall turned back to the blackboard and resumed talking.

Andromeda glanced at him out of the corner of her eye. His head was turned away from her so she couldn't see his face. She stared straight ahead, very aware of the many pairs of eyes boring into the back of her head.

"Now, I'd like you to work in pairs in attempting your first Conjuring Spell," McGonagall was saying. "Each of you must watch your partner's wand action carefully and make sure they are doing it right. Well, off you go!" she said, clapping her hands briskly.

The class hurriedly pulled out their wands and began to mutter and whisper in their pairs, clearly trying to work out exactly what they were supposed to be doing.

Andromeda didn't know what to say. Ted wasn't looking at her. The awkward silence hung in the air, heavy and overpowering. To Andromeda's dismay, she felt the unfamiliar feeling of guilt coming back again.

At last, she couldn't take it any longer. The stony silence was killing her.

"I'm sorry," she choked out.

Ted whipped around to face her, an expression of enormous shock on his face. "What did you say?" he asked sharply.

"I'm sorry," she muttered, averting her eyes and refusing to look at him. Merlin, she hated apologising.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a broad grin spread across his face.

"Do my ears deceive me?" he asked, amusement colouring his voice.

"What?" she snapped irritably, swivelling to face him.

"A Black apologising to a Muggleborn?" His voice was so gleeful that she wanted to hit him. But the corners of her mouth twitched uncontrollably. Damn Tonks and the unbearably infectious effect of his smile. "No, wait, a Black apologising at _all_, that's quite something."

Her hands twitched threateningly towards her wand lying on the desk and, unwilling to cause a scene, she hastily sat on them.

"Yes," she snapped. "Now stop gloating before I uphold my family ways and hex you."

He smirked at this. She glanced sideways at him. She had to admit, as much as it pained her, that he really was rather good looking.

He was tall, a good head taller than she was, with fair golden hair. His eyes, midway between grey and blue, sparkled with amusement and he had a dazzling smile that seemed to have an uncontrollable effect on people.

He could never know that though, of course. Andromeda would rather die than let him know that he was attractive.

"Well come on then, let's just get on with this," Andromeda snapped irritably. "What's the incantation?"

"Geminio," Ted said, still smiling at her. She caught his smile and looked away quickly.

She picked up her wand and concentrated hard. "Geminio," she said firmly, pointing her wand at the small black button on the desk in front of her. A small button, identical to the one already sitting on the desk, suddenly appeared beside it. She shot Ted a smug look.

He simply grinned. "Impressive."

"Thank you," said Andromeda haughtily. "Don't worry if you can't do it first time," she smirked. "Natural talent doesn't run in _every_ family."

Ted simply shook his head in amusement, ignoring her jibe at his blood status, and pointed his wand at his button. "Geminio," he said, and another button appeared beside the original.

"Well done, Mr Tonks," McGonagall said, giving him a rare smile from across the classroom.

Andromeda gaped at him. Before she had time to remark, the bell rung and McGonagall dismissed them.

She caught sight of him grinning.

"Shut up, Tonks," Andromeda snapped. "It was just a bit of luck."

"I didn't say a thing," he chuckled. Andromeda just made a noise of disgust and ignored him.

She waited until most of the others had filed out of the room before approaching McGonagall's desk.

"Professor, I can't sit next to Tonks all year," she said bluntly. "I'd like to request a switch."

Professor McGonagall looked up at her, an expression of clear disdain on her face. Andromeda could already tell what her answer was going to be. Her heart sank. "I am afraid, Miss Black, that that is not possible. Besides, I think both Mr Tonks and yourself might benefit from a year as partners."

Andromeda looked outraged and opened her mouth to ask what on earth she could possibly learn from Ted Tonks, but McGonagall held up a hand to silence her.

"No arguments, Miss Black. I'll expect to see you at detention tonight. And perhaps I could suggest that if you wish to choose where you sit, you turn up on time for your lessons in the future."

And she swept from the room. Andromeda followed her, shaking her long dark hair behind her in annoyance. As she left the classroom, she joined her companions who were waiting outside for her.

Malfoy looked up as she walked towards them. "You've got to tell McGonagall you want to switch seats. You can't possibly sit beside the dirty Mudblood all year."

"I'm afraid it's not possible. I already asked," she said, shrugging her indifference.

Malfoy looked disgusted but he too shrugged and she turned away from him to talk to Cece.

* * *

**A/N. **Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it – reviews please!


	3. Chapter 3

**Born to Run**

* * *

**A/N. Apologies for the delay with this chapter! Updates should be more regular from here on! Thanks for reading and enjoy! Reviews much appreciated! **

* * *

**Chapter 3 **

Andromeda's day did not improve.

"You will be working in pairs on a project this term," piped Flitwick from his precarious position atop a pile of books. "I have assigned you all partners. And I have tried to incorporate a little inter-house camaraderie in my pairings."

The class groaned. The Slytherins on one side of the room eyed the Hufflepuffs on the other with disgust. The Hufflepuffs glared back.

"Malfoy and Richards," Flitwick said. Andromeda saw Lucius glower over at curly-haired Janis Richards. The Hufflepuff didn't look best pleased with her partner either. "Nott and Wenlock. Zeller and Bones. Black and Tonks."

Andromeda stared at the tiny professor, hardly wanting to believe her ears. Cece dug her in the ribs and she reluctantly got up and trudged over to where Flitwick had gestured.

"Merlin, this has _got_ to be the worst first day ever," she muttered irritably, as she slid into the seat beside Ted.

"I can tell you're pleased to see me," he said wryly.

"Thrilled," she replied bitterly. "Honestly, this is ridiculous. I manage to avoid you completely for six years, and now here I am, forced to sit next to you for seven lessons a week for the rest of the year," she grumbled, pulling her Charms textbook out and slamming it violently down on the desk.

"Brighten up. It won't be so bad," Ted said cheerfully.

"Piss off," Andromeda grumbled irritably, under her breath.

"That's the spirit," Ted chuckled, his eyes sparkling with mirth.

"Just don't talk to me, Tonks, and it'll be fine," Andromeda snapped.

"Whatever you say, Black," Ted said, leaning back on his chair. "Hello Virginia," Ted grinned charmingly at a pretty blonde Hufflepuff in the row behind, as he leant over the desk behind him.

Virginia Wenlock blushed prettily and batted her eyelashes at him. Andromeda suppressed a gag.

"Right, class," Flitwick said, clapping his hands energetically and nearly toppling off his pile of books. "Now that you're all partnered up, you can crack on with your projects. Now…"

Andromeda zoned out as Flitwick droned on about their assignment. Out the corner of her eye, she saw a flash of white and realised that a small piece of parchment had been flicked onto Tonks' desk. She watched him surreptitiously as he opened it. She saw him grin and turn round to wink at Virginia.

She felt a stab of annoyance and restrained herself from jabbing him in the shin under the table.

She couldn't believe this. Seven lessons a week with bloody Tonks, the Mudblood. This year was going to be torture.

"You coming to dinner with us, Andromeda?" Malfoy asked, as Andromeda entered the Slytherin Common Room after Potions later that afternoon.

"No, I can't," Andromeda said, with a grimace. "I've got detention, remember?"

"Too bad," said Lucius, shrugging.

Andromeda sighed heavily and picked up her bag, making her way to McGonagall's office.

Tonks was already waiting there when she arrived.

"Early for once, Tonks?" she said, as she approached, raising her eyebrows. "I didn't think punctuality was your style."

He laughed. "Well, you know me. I'm so used to detentions it's practically part of my evening routine."

"Oh yes, I forgot," Andromeda remarked disdainfully. "Your only talent is rule-breaking. Your parents must be very proud," she said sarcastically.

Ted chuckled again, but before he had time to answer, McGonagall's voice sounded behind them.

"I think that's quite enough chit-chatting outside. You've got several hundred files to organise in Filch's office. I suggest you get down there and make a start, unless you want to be there all night," McGonagall said sharply.

Andromeda rolled her eyes and gave a heavy sigh.

"I can't believe I'm doing this," she muttered through gritted teeth, an hour later.

"Doing what?" Ted asked conversationally.

"Crouching on my hands and knees, sorting out files on my first day back at school," she replied, annoyed. "This is practically slave labour. Don't they have house-elves to do this?"

Ted snorted. "You ought to try working on my uncle's farm for a day. Then you'd really know what hard work feels like."

"You know, Tonks, I really cannot think of anything I'd like to do less than slave away on your relative's farm. I honestly don't know what would be worse; the smell of the animals or the smell of all the Muggles."

Tonks shook his head in disbelief. "They really drum all that bullshit into you from a young age, don't they?"

"What are you talking about, Tonks? And why are about half of these files yours?"

Ted laughed. "What can I say? Trouble finds me."

"Yeah ok," Andromeda snorted. "Whatever you say, Tonks."

* * *

The first few weeks of term passed quickly, and Andromeda rapidly found herself swamped with the trials of seventh year. School work was tough, particularly since her parents had forced her to take six NEWTs, and the teachers piled on an almost inordinate amount of homework, plus she had Prefect duties every other evening. It was a good thing she didn't do Quidditch as well or she might well have had a stress breakdown. But her parents would never have allowed her to try out for Quidditch anyway; after all, women of the noble Black family did not engage in unladylike sports.

She was so busy she barely had time to worry about her mother's constant reminders about her engagement at the end of the year, nor the ever more worrying content of Bella's letters, nor even Cissy's increased nastiness.

She had enough on her plate, what with all the work, duties and trying to keep her family happy. It was hard work trying to stay civil to her fellow Slytherins, especially when she was exhausted and they were trying her patience. To make matters worse, she now had to deal with the added issue of Tonks. It was not easy having to partner him several times a week; her friends continued to show extreme disdain at the fact and would not let her forget it.

Despite pushing him away as much as she possibly could; trying to avoid speaking to him during lessons if she possibly could, never making eye contact when she passed him in the halls, he didn't seem to mind. Every day, he was as cheerful as the last.

"Morning Andromeda," he would say as he passed her, when she entered the Great Hall for breakfast.

"Go away, Tonks," she would reply wearily, pushing past him.

And he would just chuckle.

* * *

"Well hello 'Dromeda, how lovely you're looking today," Ted whispered, dropping into the seat beside her as she sat working in the library, one chilly October afternoon.

"What the hell are you doing, Tonks?" Andromeda hissed, glancing around at the crowded library.

"Calm down, Dromeda, there are no other seats available," Ted replied, with a grin.

Andromeda glanced around, and to her annoyance saw that he was right.

She rolled her eyes. "My _name_ is Andromeda," she muttered irritably. "And that's Black to you," she told him.

He raised his eyebrows and watched her with amusement. It did nothing to help her temper.

"And if you want to be polite, how about _Miss_ Black?"

He snorted, unable to contain himself. She ground her teeth in irritation and turned back to her Arithmancy essay.

"I saw your sister made it into the paper this morning," he said conversationally.

Andromeda refused to look up.

"Your family must be very proud," he continued, and she could almost hear the smirk in his voice. "After all, it's not every day you torture a few Muggles, is it?"

"You don't know what you're talking about, Tonks!" Andromeda snapped, losing her cool.

"Don't I?" he said, raising his eyebrows. "I mean, obviously it didn't explicitly say that in the article but it's all there in the subtext, isn't it?"

"The things my family do are of no concern to you, Tonks," Andromeda said angrily, through gritted teeth. "And I would thank you to mind your own business."

"Look, I just want you to know that I do know how much pressure your family put you under and I know that you're not comfortable with it all."

"Well, isn't that touching? But I'm afraid you have absolutely no idea, so don't bother with the concern," Andromeda replied, still not looking at him. "Besides, you're hardly helping, are you?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" he grinned.

"You know exactly what my parents will do to me if I'm seen with you outside of class," Andromeda muttered.

"Oh come off it, your parents are miles away, what can they do about it?" Ted scoffed.

"Oh you'd be surprised," Andromeda replied, with a humourless laugh. "They've got eyes and ears everywhere. Namely the little harpy I call my sister."

Ted chuckled and Andromeda felt a strange jolt in her chest as she caught his smile. She looked away quickly.

At that moment, Malfoy and Rosier appeared at her elbow. "Hey Andromeda, Cece's looking for you. She said something about a Hogsmeade visit." Then he caught sight of Ted. "What are you doing here, Mudblood? Go and find somewhere else to pollute with the stench of your filthy blood!"

Andromeda's chest tightened slightly and she looked quickly at Ted. He shot her a wistful smile.

"I honestly don't know why they still allow them here," Rosier said loudly.

Andromeda got up quickly. "Come on, let's get out of here," she muttered to Malfoy and Rosier, not looking back at Ted.


	4. Chapter 4

**Born to Run**

**Chapter 4**

* * *

Over the next few weeks, Andromeda found herself in the company of Ted Tonks much more than she would have liked. Professor Flitwick had given them a new project in their pairs and had insisted that they spend several hours a week outside of class working on it, and Ted took full advantage of that.

"So our charm is supposed to mimic the effects of a Metamorphagus?" Ted asked, poring over his textbook.

"Yes," Andromeda replied, summoning all the self-control she could muster to prevent herself from causing him some kind of physical pain. He had been asking what to her seemed like inane questions all afternoon and the little patience she had was wearing thin. "The charm we're creating for our project will be able to turn hair from one colour to another."

"But I don't see the point of it," Ted frowned. "You might as well just use hair dye."

"What?" Andromeda snapped, throwing an irritable look his way.

"It's a thing Muggles use to change their hair colour," Ted explained.

Andromeda was about to scorn him and tell him that the last thing she was interested in was some stupid Muggle party trick, when a thought struck her.

"That could actually work," she muttered, more to herself than him.

"What could?" Ted asked.

"We might be able to use this whatever-you-call-it to work out a theory for our charm," she said, continuing to think out loud. "If we knew how this Muggle thing worked, maybe we could use that to aid us in working out how the charm should be put together."

"Well ok, I guess I could ask my mum to send me some," Ted offered. "Though she is terrified of using my owl…" he added, pondering.

Andromeda snorted. "Scared of an owl? How ridiculous."

Ted ignored her comment and stood up.

"Where do you think you're going?" Andromeda demanded.

"Quidditch practice," Ted replied, before shooting her a mischievous grin. "You'll finish this up, won't you?"

Andromeda opened her mouth to make an angry retort but he had already disappeared.

Merlin, he got on her nerves sometimes.

* * *

October soon turned to November, and with it came heavy downpours and almost gale force winds that battered the walls of the castle.

One particularly stormy morning came a Hogsmeade trip.

"You're not seriously going, are you, Andie?" Cece called from the sofa in the Common Room, where she was comfortably ensconced by the roaring fire. "Just look at that weather!"

"I need to buy Mother a present; it's her birthday in two days," Andromeda replied, buttoning up her cloak and heading for the door.

"Rather you than me! See you later," Cece replied and turned back to her book.

Andromeda hurried down to the Entrance Hall where McGonagall was ticking a few people off the list.

"All alone today, Miss Black?" McGonagall raised her eyebrows, as Andromeda reached her. "I should have thought you'd have your pick of companions."

Andromeda suppressed a scowl. "I think the weather has deterred most people, Professor," she replied, before pulling up her hood and heading out into the pouring rain.

"This is just bloody brilliant," she muttered angrily to herself, as she quickly clambered into the last available carriage, already soaked through.

"I'm so sorry; this seems to be the last carriage," said a voice suddenly, and a boy climbed into the carriage after her.

Andromeda rolled her eyes in annoyance. She looked at him in displeasure.

"I'm Jim," he said, with a friendly smile. His smile soon faltered as he caught her stony expression. "Ah, no need to introduce yourself," he said, and Andromeda turned her head away to look out the window.

"I'm Ted's friend, by the way," the boy said. "I think he knows you."

"If by knows me, you mean he's an irritating moron that I have to spend time working on a project with, then yes," Andromeda replied coldly.

The boy laughed. "Yes, he can be annoying, can't he? Very persistent, irritatingly cheerful."

"What an apt description," Andromeda said, unable to suppress her smirk. "Ah look, we're here," she said, getting up as the carriage came to a halt. "It's been a pleasu-" she eyed the boy up and down, unable to force herself to say it. "Well…yes."

And she got out of the carriage quickly and immediately set off towards Flourish and Blotts.

She spent a good two hours in there, scanning the rows and rows of bookshelves. She wanted to find the perfect gift for her mother. After all, if she didn't, she'd never hear the end of it.

She was quite warm and dry by now, and she was reluctant to leave the cosy confines of the bookshop and head back out into the still torrential rain.

The only comfort she could take was from imagining the warm fire back in the Slytherin Common Room. The moment she stepped out of the door, she was drenched. She blinked as the rain pounded down on her face and she pulled her hood up, drawing her sodden cloak as tightly round her as possible.

She splashed swiftly along the muddy, almost deserted street, keeping her mother's book tucked safely underneath her cloak as the rain poured down around her, swirling and gurgling along the cobblestones.

A gust of icy wind blew past her and swirled her cloak around her. She shivered.

Merlin, she must look pretty pathetic right now. Soaked through, muddy and alone.

"Fancy seeing you here."

Andromeda turned at the sound of a voice beside her and sighed heavily. Tonks. Again. It was almost like he followed her around. Wonderful. She had her own personal shadow, only this one had an annoyingly chirpy attitude.

"Tonks," she said, giving a curt nod.

"Wow, acknowledging my presence," he said, raising his eyebrows in mock amazement. "I _do_ feel honoured."

"Oh shut up," Andromeda snapped, walking faster. He kept pace with her easily.

"Do you want my jumper?" he asked, eyeing her soaked attire and shivering frame.

"Don't be ridiculous," she snapped. But suddenly she felt herself jerked sideways as he took hold of her elbow and pulled her under the shelter of a shop doorway, away from the wind and rain.

"What are you doing, Tonks?" she asked, her tone warning.

He pulled off his jumper and handed it to her. She eyed it suspiciously.

"It's a jumper, Dromeda, not a marriage proposal," he said, trying and failing to smother a smile.

"Oh alright," she said, snatching it from his hands. "Here, hold this." She thrust her wet cloak at him.

She pulled the jumper over her head, trying her hardest not to notice how good it smelt.

"Cloak," she demanded, holding out her hand. He handed it back and she swung it around her shoulders again.

"Better?" he asked, with a dazzling smile.

She sniffed. "A little."

He laughed. "You really don't ever let yourself show your emotions, do you?"

"Emotions are for soft people," she said, with another sniff.

"Have you got a cold?" he asked.

"No."

"I think we'd better get you back up to the castle," he said. "You've probably caught a cold from being out in the rain."

"I'm not a child, Tonks," Andromeda said haughtily. "I don't need you to baby me."

"Of course not," Ted said, with a little grin. "I wouldn't dream of it. After all, I do rather like my face in its current form."

Andromeda's lips twitched. "Well at least you're not stupid, even if you are vain."

"Come on then, let's go," he said, putting a hand on her arm.

"I'd be careful if I were you," she warned him, glaring at his hand. "That is, if you want to keep your fingers too."

* * *

Andromeda returned to the Slytherin Common Room with a smile on her face. She couldn't help it. Damn Tonks. He really did have an infectious smile. Another one of his many faults.

"Andromeda, are you wearing a boy's jumper?" Cece asked in surprise, as Andromeda flopped down on the sofa beside her.

Andromeda froze. She was still wearing Tonks' jumper. Her mind whirled, desperately trying to think of an excuse.

"Yes…I…er borrowed it from Sirius this morning," she said hastily. "I couldn't find mine."

"Right," said Cece, turning back to her work, but she didn't sound entirely convinced.

Andromeda quickly went upstairs to her dormitory and took it off. She was almost reluctant to. It was so warm and it smelt so very good. She quickly shook herself, to dispel such thoughts. It probably had Mudblood germs on it.

"Hello Darcy," she said, opening her owl cage to let out her beautiful tawny owl. "I have an errand for you. An unpleasant one, I'm afraid. Take this to Ted Tonks."

She quickly tapped the jumper with her wand and it shrunk to miniature size. Then she scrawled a note, and attached them both to Darcy's leg, before opening the window to let him out.

* * *

"Hey Ted!" called one of Ted's friends, coming out of the dormitory into the Hufflepuff Common Room. "There's an owl for you!"

"Can't you see I'm a bit busy, Tom?" Ted said dismissively, turning back to the pretty blonde he was talking to.

"It's a pretty persistent owl," Tom whined, showing Ted the crescent shaped grooves on his hands which had clearly been made by an owl's beak.

"Oh alright, alright," Ted sighed, with a grin. "I'll be right back, Betty," he said to the blonde, before getting up and heading through the round door in the wall that led to the Seventh Year Boys' dormitory.

Once he had reached his dormitory, he immediately caught sight of the beautiful tawny owl sitting on the window sill. He strode over to it and took the scrap of paper and small fabric object from its leg. As soon as he had done so, the owl ruffled its feathers once, threw Ted a very disdainful look indeed, and flew off.

He looked down at the objects in his hand. He held up the tiny fabric object and squinted at it. Then he let out a laugh and unfolded the scrap of paper.

It read:

_Tonks, here's your bloody jumper back. It nearly got me into trouble by the way, so I hope you're happy. _

There was no name, but of course Ted knew exactly who it was from. Even if the content hadn't given it away, the tone certainly would have.

He laughed and returned his jumper to its original size with a tap of his wand.

* * *

"Andromeda, have you spoken to Mother recently?" Narcissa's voice broke through Andromeda's thoughts as she sat in the Common Room a week or so after her Hogsmeade visit, trying to remember the twelve uses of dragon's blood.

She glanced up at Cissy. "No, I haven't, not since her birthday. Why?"

"Because I told Mother this, and she agrees with me. We think you should start seeing Evan publicly," she said, sitting down beside her.

"What?!" Andromeda exclaimed.

"Well, after all, he is the most likely to be your betrothed, isn't he?" Cissy said conversationally. "And it can't hurt your image…I mean, he's a very handsome young man, very aristocratic, very rich…"

"Cissy, I'm not going to see Rosier," Andromeda said flatly.

"Oh can't you stop being selfish for once in your life?!" Cissy snapped.

"Me? Selfish? How am _I_ being selfish?" Andromeda exclaimed.

"You're always thinking about yourself!" Cissy said shrilly. "I honestly don't know what's got into you lately!"

"Maybe I've finally realised what a sycophantic moron he is," Andromeda retorted, suppressing a smile as she remembered whose words those were.

"Mother is going to hear about this," Cissy said, smiling nastily.

"Oh Cissy, do stop being such a tiresome tattle-tale," Andromeda said wearily.

"Well I wouldn't have to if you just did what you were told and at least tried to be normal. Don't you know how hard it is for me to have you as a sister at the moment? You used to be so perfect, so normal. I honestly don't know what's happened to you. You've really changed this year, Andie."

Andromeda sighed. She hated arguing with her sister. Despite all her many flaws, she still loved Cissy and she hated hating her.

"Alright, alright, I'm sorry," she said, clenching her fists to prevent herself from saying what she really wanted to say. "I'll think about it."

"Thank you!" Cissy said, hugging her. Then she leant down to whisper in her ear. "I've got my eye on Lucius. This is going to be so perfect!" she squealed.

Andromeda gave a fake smile, but her heart sank. What had she agreed to?

* * *

"What's the incantation for the Bedazzling Hex again?" Ted asked, for the umpteenth time that morning.

"For the last time, I'm not a bloody Spellosaurus. If you don't know, look it up in the book," Andromeda snapped irritably. "And if you don't stop asking me questions, I'm going to beat you silly with it."

"_Someone_ clearly got out the wrong side of bed this morning," Ted smirked, flicking through _An Anthology of Eighteenth Century Charms_.

"Don't test me, Tonks," Andromeda warned, scribbling down some notes. "I'm already nearly at breaking point."

"Why? What's wrong?" he asked, looking up.

"Don't pretend to be worried about me," Andromeda said, smiling wryly and shaking her head.

"I'm not pretending," Ted said. "I'm honestly asking after your welfare, as one friend to another."

"Don't say that!" Andromeda hissed, glancing around the library anxiously. "We are _not_ friends, Tonks!"

Ted laughed and Andromeda felt the corners of her mouth twitch at the sight, but she didn't let herself smile.

"If you must know, it's Narcissa. She's driving me insane," Andromeda said.

"What's she done this time?" Ted asked, getting up to find a book from the nearby bookcase.

"What hasn't she done? She's always threatening me. She thinks I should start publicly seeing that moron Rosier." Andromeda shuddered at the thought.

Ted chuckled and pulled a book from the bookcase.

"Is that funny, Tonks?" she snapped.

"Well, quite," he smirked.

"It's not funny!" she exclaimed, her voice taking on quite a shrill tone.

"Alright, calm down, _Myrtle_," Ted grinned.

"No I can't! I just can't take it anymore!" Andromeda burst out, jumping to her feet and tearing from the room.

"Andromeda, wait!" Ted called. "Wait!"

But she was gone.

He found her a few minutes later in an empty classroom nearby, in the corner by the window, her knees tucked up to her chest.

He sat down beside her, resting his back against the cold stone wall.

"You want to tell me what's going on?" he asked.

"Not particularly," she said, turning away from him and looking out the window.

"Well, it seems to me as if you've got some family issues going on," Ted said quietly. "And it also seems like you need someone to talk to about it."

"I don't need your help or your pity, Tonks!" Andromeda said shrilly. "Now please leave me alone!"

Ted looked as if he was about to protest, but he saw the look on her face and gave up.

"You can't always keep all your problems bottled up inside, Dromeda," he told her seriously. "One day, they'll come bursting out and you won't be able to stop them."

"Don't call me that," was all she said.

And he took that as his cue to leave.

* * *

**A/N. Thanks for reading! Any reviews much appreciated! :) **


End file.
